The Perfect Trip
by kasia2799
Summary: They didn't get to go there on his birthday, but maybe they could go now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This idea popped into my head while I was lying on the beach, and I decided it would be fun to write it and post it here.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Castle or any characters.

Castle and Beckett were sitting on the couch, each with a glass of red wine in hand, when Alexis came running down the stairs. „Dad!" she called out.

"In here, sweetie" replied Castle, as he put down his glass on the table in front of him.

The girl came running to him with a giant smile on her face. She looked very happy about something. She came to a stop in front of the couch realising that her dad wasn't alone. She was used to seeing Detective Beckett in her home, but it still startled her, when she walked in on her dad and his girlfriend being all snuggly and romantic.

"Hi, Detective Beckett" said Alexis, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hi, Alexis. You know you can call me Kate, right?"

"I know. It just seems so..." Alexis paused looking for the right word.

"Weird." offered Kate.

"A bit. I know you have been dating for a while now, but I still need to get used to it." replied the girl, not reallly knowing what to say.

"It's alright" replied Castle and Beckett almost in perfect sync.

Alexis let out a little laugh. "You wanted something, pumpkin?"asked Castle.

"Oh, right. My friends are going on a trip to Costa Rica and I was wondering if I could go."said Alexis. Seeing the concerned look on her father's face, she quickly added "Of course Ashley's parents are coming too, so there will be responsible adults with us."

"Alright. If Ashley's parents are going there is no point in making you stay home. You can go, but be careful."

Alexis threw herself in her father's arms. "Thank you, so much daddy. I love you." After a very long hug, she got up and made her way back upstairs.

"Love you too, pumpkin." replied Castle.

When his daughter left, he looked back at Kate. She was very quite and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Rick leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her nose, knowing that this was the best way of getting her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It's just that I realised I haven't been away in a while and it would be nice to get away from the city. I was thinking maybe a trip to my dad's cabin."said Kate.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

"Really? And what would that be?"asked Kate, clearly interested in what he had in mind.

"Remember that trip we were supposed to go on for my birthday? To Bora Bora?"asked Rick.

"Yeah... It's a shame we didn't go."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go now."suggested Rick, with a big smile on his face. He was really proud of his idea and he just hoped that Beckett would like it too.

"I would love to, but I don't know if Gates will give me that much time off"replied Kate and Rick's face went from happy to sad and disappointed. Seeing his sudden change, Kate added "Of course I can try. I'll go call her right now." She kissed him and then made her way to the bedroom to make her call.

Couple minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom and saw that Castle was still in the same place impatiently waiting for her to come back. He walked up to him and took her spot on the other end of the couch.

"So?" asked Castle when she sat down. She had her best poker face on, so he couldn't tell just by looking at her, as he did normally.

"She gave me the rest of this week and the next one off" said Kate and as soon as she finished the sentence she felt Castle's lips on hers. She pulled away after a minute and she was met a huge grin on his face.

"That's great" exlaimed Rick. „I'll go and make the reservations." And with that he quickly made his way to his office, leaving a very happy Kate on the couch with just a glass of wine.

**Author's Note:** Reviews are always appreciated. There's more to come, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Castle or any characters.

A few minutes later, having finished her wine, Kate stood and made her way to Rick's office. She found him sitting by his desk with his laptop carefully balanced on his thighs. She quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

When Castle felt her soft, warm hands on his stomach he quickly closed his laptop not allowing his girlfriend to see anything. He turned around in his chair so that he was facing her.

"Hey. You surprised me." said Castle.

"Well, that was my plan." replied Kate, giving him a smile. "What are you hiding from me, Castle?" she asked, pointing towards his laptop with her head.

"Nothing." he quickly replied.

"Castle..."

"Uhh... Fine. I was making reservations in a hotel and I thought it will be more fun if it was a surprise for you."said Castle, hoping that Kate would understand and not get mad. The reaction he got was not at all what he had in mind. He was expecting her to be angry at him for hiding things or at least say she didn't want a surprise. Instead he felt her soft, wet lips on his and her hands gently running through his hair. She pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

"That's sweet. I love it. Thank you, Rick."

Castle could feel her warm breath against his skin and he couldn't resist the temptation. He pulled her on his lap and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They could have stayed like that forever, but eventually air became a necessity, so they slowly separated.

"Mmm...I love you, but since you have a trip to plan I'm not going to distract you any more. I'm going to bed. Good night." said Kate and she made her way towards the bedroom.

"Night. I'll be with you shortly."replied Castle. He quickly finished booking the hotel suite and turned off his laptop. He got up and followed his girlfriend. He came to a sudden stop near the door. He was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Kate Beckett was going about her nightly routine. Taking off her dad's watch and carefully putting it back in the box on the dresser, changing into her pajamas, washing off her make up and finally getting in bed.

When she lay down, she noticed Castle standing in the doorway. She realised that he must have been watching her this whole time.

"It's creepy when you stare, Castle" she said, startling him.

"I wasn't... Fine, I was." he admitted. He discarded his clothes and changed into his grey pajamas. Now it was Kate's turn to stare. She was admiring his bare chest when she was rudely interupted.

"So when I stare it's creepy, but when you do it it's just fine?"asked Rick.

"Exactly."

Castle jumped into bed next to her, making the mattress shift a little. He lost his balance and ended up on top of her. She let out a loud laugh as he was getting up and lying down next to her. Castle quickly realised that the situation was actually quite funny and he started laughing himself. After a few minutes they both calmed down.

"I'm really happy we're going." said Kate.

Castle took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "Me too. We leave tomorrow in the afternoon, so we will have plenty time to pack in the morning."

"'kay." was the only thing Kate said before drifting off to sleep.

They had a really hard day behind them and a long trip ahead, so Castle figured he better get some rest too. He flicked off the light and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. He buried his face in her hair and the sweet smell of cherries helped him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:** I know this one was a little short, but I promise to make the next one longer. Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
